sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Saegon
The Saegon are a species of bluish green, highly evolved sentient beings that have created a history of choosing useful allies and dominating their weak opposition. (For more information on this, visit the Saegon Empire Page) Their homeworld is Tror. Body Structure The Saegon have two legs that are somewhat bent back and forward at the same time. Their eyes can be considered far apart, although that's normal compared to most species in the known galaxy. As for their head, they have none. Their face is built into their body, although this height decrease is solved by their long legs. For their hands and feet, a three finger/toe architecture is found. This provides a balanced stance and grab. The Saegon really have no need for natural defenses,,, their massive Empire does that for them. With their warships, starfighters, and being issued a personal pistol at age 12, the Saegon have outgrown the need for such "ancient" necessities to survive. Despite this, the Saegon have retained a small circular pod on their backs, which can shoot out a grapple-like hook. While it may seem harmless, and a pain when trying to get comfy in bed, it can actually harm even armored enemies. They also own a pair of bulbs armed with a poisonous acid, which burns even the hardest of scales. An opportunity, missed. Culture Culture in Saegon society is often compared to what many consider a military. At birth, let it be the 40% naturally born, or the 60% from tubes injected with cells from ten different Saegons, life begins happily. At age eight, a Saegon must complete two months of military training no later by age ten. At age 12, they are given a personal laser pistol and three weeks of strict weapons training. 98.2% of Saegon can disassemble and reassemble a rifle within a minute and twenty seconds. And 79.6% can shoot a rifle and hit a bullseye at 30 yards. For the next three years of their life, it's the never-ending wait to join the military at age 15. From here, they can choose to join one of the Saegon Armed Forces Divisions (See Saegon Empire). After seven years of service, one can leave the military and become a reserve. This leads to the rest of society, ranging anywhere from an economist to a sewage cleaner. While there are billions in the civilian class, many, many more decide to remain in the military for the chance to expand their Empire. These soldiers will spend the rest of their lives (FYI, common lifespan is 190 years without L.E.T (Lifespan Extending Technologies)) in the division of their choosing, getting two months a year of leave (This time adds up if unused, up to a total of five years worth of leave). Marriage is a mutual bond between one male and one female Saegon, and often ends in long-standing relationships. In fact, nearly 80% of marriages last until either of the spouses is deceased. After death, remarrying is, while legal, largely frowned upon, as it means you are abandoning your old spouse in the afterlife. This is very different in cases of divorce. Divorce is often only led by serious disputes, where love is almost non-existent. Under these circumstances, many Saegon look for another spouse, while very few stay alone for more than a decade. As for their military service, married Saegon are guaranteed by law to be placed on the same base with each other (Unless one spouse is civilian, in which case they are given a home outside the base. The military spouse may sleep nights in the home.). Culture for Saegon is the same on all planets controlled by the Empire, although certain planets are excluded. These are what the Empire calls "Saegon Military Controlled Planets", or "Military Planets". These are planets with no civilian cities and are meant for the purpose of providing a defense to nearby systems. (Once again, for more see Saegon Empire) These planets require strict military behavior to protect their less-defended homes. Thus, many Saegon volunteer to be on these planets. In fact, the volunteers overfill the need for personnel and must wait for either a current volunteer to leave or for a whole new Military System to form. For military families, if one spouse is civilian, they may not accompany them to the planet but are promised a direct line of communication to them at all times, a requirement enacted by High Senator Alero Ken, one of the most respected leaders of the Saegon. Category:Species